


A Letter to My Love

by Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery



Series: Pre-Series Culmets Fluff [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery/pseuds/Snorlax_on_USS_Discovery
Summary: A little bit of fluff to brighten your day. Hugh writes Paul a letter before he leaves for Discovery while planning the surprise of a lifetime. Set pre-series. A prequel to The New Doctor.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Pre-Series Culmets Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115897
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	A Letter to My Love

In order to pull off the surprise of a lifetime, Hugh knew he had to send this message in order to not make Paul suspicious. It wasn’t like one of Starfleet’s newest officers even had a clue what Hugh had been working on the last month and he knew he had to soothe Paul’s hurt feelings over not being able to see each other before he shipped out. Normally Hugh would have sent a video message, but he was afraid he would not be able to contain his excitement so a written message had to do.

_My One and Only Love of My Life,_

_I’m sorry I could not be there to see you off today. You know how work is and I tried everything possible to get the time off, but in the end I couldn’t._

_I know this hasn’t been easy for you, but I am so proud of you. You don’t need me to tell you how brilliant and sexy you are. What you do need me to tell you, is that you better not forget to take care of yourself. Don’t forget to eat and get enough sleep._

_Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me Paul Stamets. I know you better than you know yourself and you don’t want me to have to check your file and see you were admitted to sickbay for dehydration or exhaustion._

_Stay safe._

_Most importantly I love you and I’m counting the hours until I see you again._

_All my love,_

_Hugh_

‘Message sent. ‘came the small voice from the PADD. 

The sneaky man smiled knowing that was going to be about six hours until he saw his love again while Paul probably thought it could be weeks or months.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I can’t leave these two alone.
> 
> Feel free to leave me any prompts you want. I’m always looking for new ideas.


End file.
